OC Pokémon Battle
Hai all you floofies! This is just an awesome parody of..my OC's I guess. I do not own Pokémon, nor warriors. Enjoy. And I don't own DS either. It belongs to Nintendo. And I own none of these Pokêmon. ----------------- Seafang: Hm.. Redthorn: What are you thinking about Seafang: Stuff. Redthorn: Stuff, eh? Seafang: I'm gonna go play Pokémon. Redthorn: Count me in. (At The DS..place?) Seafang: (grabs hold of 2 DSi's gives one to Redthorn, they both put in Pokémon Black/White and turn the DS on) Seafang: Who are 'Diamondlol' and 'Epicblue'? Redthorn: Take a hint at the name. -snortsnort- Seafang: OH. We could do a 2-on-2 battle. Redthorn: Alright. (At Diamond and Blue) Diamondstar: Who are 'Seaishot' and 'Imcranky'? Bluelight: That's exactly what they said. Diamondstar: Fine. Lets battle. Diamondlol and Epicblue have challenged you and Imcranky to a battle! Seafang: I never thought that was going to work. Redthorn: lolwhut The foes sent out Dragonite and Wurmple! Diamondstar: UGH! A WURMPLE? Bluelight: whoops. Seaishot and Imcranky sent out Samurott and....Elektross! Seafang: Wurmple? Redthorn: Uh...what..? Epicblue withdrew Wumple and sent out Volcarona! Diamondstar: That's better. Bluelight: NOOO! D: Diamondstar: What--oh, man. The foe's Samurott used Hydro Pump on Volcarona! Epicblue's Volcarona fainted! Seafang: hehehe.. Redthorn: Shut up Seafang: No. Redthorn: Yes Seafang: No. Redthorn: YES. Seafang: That was the fi-- The foes Dragonite used Thunder on Samurott! It's super effective! Samurott fainted! Seafang: Oh, man. Epicblue sent out Mamoswine! Seaishot sent out Sunflora! Redthorn: Nice Pokémon. -snicker- Diamondstar: LOLMYDRAGONITEPWNTSAMUROTT Seafang: Nope. The foe's Elektross used Thunder on Dragonite! Diamondstar: NOO! Someone stop using super-effective movessss! It's super-effective! Dragonite fainted! Sunflora used Grass Knot on Mamoswine! Diamondlol sent out Espeon! Mamoswine has 50 less health! Bluelight: I thought my Mamoswine was heavy. Diamondstar: You're heavy. Bluelight: ___! You're gonna spoil Diamondstar's Life!! Diamondstar: Loln-- Elecktross used Dark Pulse! Diamondstar: HOW DOES ELEKTROSS LEARN DARK PULSE? Redthorn: Magic. Mamoswine used Earthquake! Espeon and Elektross fainted! -100 health Sunflora Redthorn and Diamondstar: I hate you. Bluelight: Not my fault Mamoswine is epic. Diamondlol sent out Chimecho! Imcranky sent out Steelix! Sunflora used SolarBeam! Bluelight: I hate you. Seafang: Love you too. Mamoswine fainted! Epicblue sent out Emboar! Steelix used Iron Tail on Chimecho! Emboar used Flamethrower on Steelix! Steelix fainted! Chimecho fainted! Bluelight: hehe. Diamondstar and Redthorn: Shut up. Diamondlol sent out Dusclops! Imcranky sent out Rhydon! Dusclops used Shadow Ball on Sunflora! Sunflora fainted! Seafang: How dare you kill off my girly Pokémon? Diamondstar: c: Rhydon used Rock Tomb on Emboar! The attack of the foe's Rhydon missed! Redthorn: AUGHH! Bluelight: I am your ruler of Pokémon games! Rhydon used Rock Polish spam! Rhydon used Rock Tomb! It's super effective! Emboar fainted! Bluelight: AUGHHHHH! EMBOARRRR! D: Seaishot sent out Hippodown! Seafang and Redthorn: Ohno, it's our last ones! Diamondstar and Bluelight: This is where it ends! Seafang: Why are we making up corny sayings? All except for Seafang: -shrug- Dusclops used Water Pulse! Rhydon fainted! Dusclops used Water Pulse! Hippodown fainted! Diamondstar and Bluelight: WE WOON! (Seafang and Redthorn start to cry dramatically) Seafang: NOOO! Redthorn: Stop crying, and go -sniff- home. ------ G'bye.